Nothing Sweet About Me
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Naquela noite em que Jeffrey não tinha programado nada de interessante para fazer, Jared aparece para mudar seus planos da melhor forma possível. SLASH! JARED/JDM! Isso mesmo: Jared/Jeffrey Dean Morgan.


**Nothing Sweet About Me**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Carol Camui_

—

**Fandom:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Eu nem te conto o que eu estaria fazendo se Jared Padalecki e Jeffrey Dean Morgan me pertencessem *lixa*

**Sinopse:** Naquela noite em que Jeffrey não tinha programado nada de interessante para fazer, Jared aparece para mudar seus planos da melhor forma possível.

**Beta: **Meu Jared particular: Galatea Glax! Qualquer erro é culpa minha e não dela!

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jeffrey Dean Morgan – **Jared/JDM**! Isso mesmo que você leu, _Jeffrey Dean Morgan._

**Avisos:** Além do básico de homem pegando outro homem de uma maneira que deixaria sua mãe horrorizada? :P Como eu costumo escrever Top!Jared, eu acho que é saudável alertar que essa fanfic é BOTTOM!Jared. :D **Slash|First Time|NC-17**.

—

**Nota da Autora:** Há algumas semanas, eu pedi da maneira menos humilhante possível para a **Carol Camui** me escrever uma Gerard Butler/JDM. Disse que, se ela fizesse essa oneshot para mim, eu escreveria _qualquer coisa_ para ela. _Nothing Sweet About Me_ nasceu disso aí, a Carol me pediu uma Jared/JDM e eu não poderia dizer não a ela, certo? Aliás, eu nem queria! :3 Essa é pra você, amore! Espero que goste! :333

**Nota da Autora²: **O titulo foi tirado da música _Sweet About Me_, da Gabriella Cilmi.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

**

Era tarde da noite, _muito_ tarde. Já devia ter passado da meia noite e Jeffrey não tinha absolutamente nada de interessante para fazer. O dia tinha sido corrido; entrevistas atrás de entrevistas. Jeff passou boa parte do seu tempo desejando chegar logo no Hotel para que ele pudesse dormir o máximo de horas possível.

O engraçado era que quando ele chegara, ainda tinha conseguido tomar um banho para relaxar, comer algo e só então havia capotado na cama. Mas não havia dormido muito, poucas horas depois ele estava acordado sem conseguir pegar no sono de volta.

Agora tinha decidido assistir algo na televisão para ver se_ isso_ o deixava com sono.

O dia seguinte seria seu dia de folga, mas mesmo assim, a próxima semana seria muito corrida e ele teria várias cenas para fazer do seu novo filme, junto com Gerard. A sorte era que ele conhecia Gerard fazia um tempo. Eles já haviam trabalhado juntos antes.

Era muito mais chato chegar num ambiente desconhecido sem conhecer _ninguém._

Estava passando um filme na televisão, um que ele já tinha visto milhares de vezes. O moreno estava mudando de canal, procurando por algo interessante, quando bateram na porta. Jeff colocou a TV em "mute" no mesmo instante; franziu a testa de maneira curiosa enquanto pensava quem diabos poderia estar vindo fazer visitas àquela hora.

Suspirou cansado e se levantou. Jeffrey estava vestindo algo confortável, uma camiseta branca com um moletom preto. De fato, ele pretendia fazer mais nada o resto da noite, apenas dormir. Entretanto, quando ele abriu a porta, percebeu que seus planos haviam sido mudados drasticamente.

_Jared Padalecki._

O moreno mais novo sorriu para Jeff em sinal de cumprimento. Ele estava bonito, parecia ter acabado de chegar de alguma festa ou evento importante. Seu jeans _black_ combinava com a camiseta em estilo social preta, com os primeiros botões abertos. O cabelo castanho estava meio desgrenhado naquele estilo que combinava com ele, como se o garoto tivesse passado os dedos pelo cabelo várias vezes.

Ele estava bem. Fazia um bom tempo que Jeffrey não o via e Jared estava _ótimo._

- Jesus Cristo, garoto! – O mais velho deixou escapar sem querer, fazendo com que o outro arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas; o sorriso falhando em seus lábios. – O que você andou comendo nesses últimos meses? Você está enorme! Puro músculo!

Jared riu com vontade.

A última vez que Jeff o vira, tinha sido naquela premiação. Jared estava com um bronzeado daqueles e com o mesmo sorriso fácil nos lábios. Jeffrey não se orgulhava muito do seu momento gay aquele dia, quando ele bateu os olhos no garoto, que costumava fazer seu filho em Supernatural, e viu que ele havia virado um _homem. _E um bem atraente. Foi inevitável encarar o corpo forte de Jared; passar a mão sutilmente pelo peitoral e apertar sua cintura quando o outro o abraçou.

Vamos falar sério, Jeffrey Dean Morgan não é feito de ferro. E ele não era tão mais velho assim do que Jared, não tinha idade para ser seu pai e nem deveria se sentir culpado por achá-lo _atraente._

- Eu estava com saudades de você, Jeff! – Disse Jared, enquanto se aproximava e puxava Jeffrey para um daqueles abraços _à lá Padalecki._ Jeffrey se viu envolvido pelo corpo do outro moreno; os braços de Jared circulando seu pescoço de maneira carinhosa enquanto ele o abraçava apertado. Jeffrey o abraçou de volta pela cintura, sentindo a firmeza do corpo do outro por cima do tecido da camiseta.

Seus dedos, instintivamente, apertaram a pele do moreno mais jovem. Se perguntassem, era só por culpa da saudade e nada a mais.

Por um instante, Jeffrey se permitiu respirar o cheiro familiar de Padalecki. Suor misturado com loção pós-barbear e algo masculino, algo _Jared_ que de alguma forma se tornava marcante. Só nesse instante, Jeffrey se deu conta de como ele sentira falta de Jared também. Ele não mentia quando dizia que Supernatural e John Winchester tinham um espaço especial no seu coração, e ele realmente sentia falta da série. Sentia falta dos garotos e das brincadeiras idiotas no set, aquela coisa característica de Jared e Jensen que tornava o local de trabalho algo mais familiar e confortável.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que eles finalmente se soltassem. Jared manteve as mãos no ombro de Jeffrey, apertando daquela maneira mais sutil. Ele continuava a sorrir, mostrando as covinhas. Quando Jeffrey pensava em Jared, vinha na sua cabeça à imagem de Sam Winchester – mesmo que Jared não tivesse_ nada_ a ver com Sam – da 1º temporada na sua mente. Sim, ele sabia que o outro moreno havia mudado e muito, mas ver assim ao vivo e a cores? Sem repórteres por perto para distraí-lo?

_Muito_ diferente.

- É como dizem, se Maomé não vai até a montanha... – Jared continuou a falar, afastando-se de Jeffrey.

Jeffrey riu, fechando a porta as costas de Jared e fazendo sinal para o mais novo entrar.

- A montanha vai até Maomé, entendi. – Jeffrey finalizou.

Parecendo deslocado por apenas alguns segundos, Jared colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans e olhou ao redor antes de fixar seus olhos esverdeados nos de Jeffrey. Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Espero que não esteja incomodando... É que eu estava passando por perto, Jim comentou que você estaria por aqui para fazer umas entrevistas, daí eu pensei...

- Pensou certo. Relaxa, Jared. É bom te ver. – Jeffrey foi até o frigobar e pegou duas cervejas, ofereceu uma a Jared. O mais novo pareceu hesitante em pegá-la. – Pega. Eu sei que maior de idade você é, por mais que seu rosto diga o contrário.

Jared sorriu de lado.

- Eu estou _dirigindo._

- Eu chamo um táxi pra você. – Jeffrey disse. Continuou com a cerveja na mão, e demorou meros segundos para Jared se dar por vencido e aceitar a bebida, a abrindo rapidamente e dando um gole satisfatório nela. Jeffrey sorria o tempo todo, observando o líquido descer pela garganta de Jared. Aquilo pareceu deixar o intérprete de Sam mais à vontade. – Viu? Típico texano não recusa uma cerveja.

- A gente tem que fazer jus ao título que carrega. – Jared retrucou, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. Jeffrey abriu a própria cerveja e deu um longo gole nela. Jared pareceu se distrair durante alguns segundos, antes de quebrar o silêncio que havia se instaurado: - Meu rosto não diz o contrário.

Demorou um pouco para Jeffrey se lembrar do que Jared estava falando. Ele riu novamente.

- Você pode ter adquirido músculos, mas eu ainda te associo ao Dean de _Gilmore Girls._ – Ele comentou, fazendo sinal para Jared se sentar no sofá do quarto, em frente a grande televisão. Jeffrey se sentou ao lado dele, esticando o braço e o deixando apoiado no encosto do sofá; seus dedos a poucos centímetros de distância do ombro de Jared. O ator mais novo segurou a cerveja com as duas mãos e encarou a televisão em "mute" por alguns segundos. Então, o observou e sorriu de lado.

- Você é um mentiroso. As pessoas dizem que eu não tenho nada a ver com o Dean mais, e por isso eu dou graças a Deus. – Ele bebeu um pouco da cerveja enquanto isso. Jeffrey se distraiu com o movimento da garganta de Jared "trabalhando".

Ele resolveu não comentar que Jared ainda tinha muito do Dean de Gilmore Girls. O mesmo sorriso, olhar. Jared, muito provável, não viera até ali para falar sobre sua aparência de agora e a de antes.

- Como vão as coisas? Soube que você e o Jensen estão morando juntos agora... Resolveram tornar oficial?

Jared riu, e talvez fosse a bebida ou o calor do ambiente, mas as bochechas do mais novo estavam levemente coradas.

Mas o próprio _Jeffrey _estava se sentindo quente. O que era anormal, já que geralmente o tempo ali naquela cidade era mais frio.

- Nem brinca com isso. As fangirls já fizeram estardalhaço suficiente. – Ele comentou. – Não, é só até ele encontrar outro lugar pra ficar. Você sabe como o Jen é preguiçoso com essas coisas.

- Pelo que eu me lembro, quando ele não estava gravando, estava dormindo.

- Sim! – Jared riu. – Ele prefere dormir a ter que caçar apartamentos. E quem se ferra sou eu!

- Mas fora isso, tudo certo? – Jeffrey perguntou, para prolongar o assunto de alguma maneira. Jared ficou em silêncio, olhando ao redor outra vez antes de encarar Jeffrey. E os olhos esverdeados pareciam mais escuros que o normal quando encontraram os seus. Por um instante Jeffrey se perguntou se Jared já havia bebido algo para deixá-lo mais solto antes de ir para lá, mas provavelmente não.

- Tudo certo... Sabe como é, o de sempre. Tudo normal. Na mesma. – Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e Jeffrey sentiu a garganta secar. Já tinha passado da meia noite e ele não queria ser rude, mas era estranho Jared aparecer no meio da noite e sem aviso prévio apenas porque estava querendo matar a _saudade._ Jeffrey ficaria uma semana ali, o mais novo poderia ter passado pela manhã ou...

Estava pensando nisso, quando Jared deu uma risada baixa, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Eu estou me sentindo um idiota agora. Me desculpa, eu... – Ele disse de repente, colocando a cerveja de lado e se preparando para levantar do sofá. Jeffrey, mesmo pego de surpresa, ainda teve o reflexo de segurar Jared pelo braço o impedindo de afastar-se.

- Jared? – Havia uma nota de preocupação em sua voz. Jared encarou a mão de Jeffrey em volta do seu braço e daí o encarou.

Lá estava _aquele _olhar de novo.

Jeffrey respirou fundo, ignorando qualquer pensamento impróprio que pudesse fazer menção de percorrer sua mente agora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com algum prob...? – Porém, antes que pudesse completar sua pergunta, Jared tocou seu rosto com as mãos e selou sua boca com a dele. Jeffrey foi pego completamente desprevenido. Ele não teve nem tempo para avaliar o que era ter os lábios de Jared pressionados contra os dele, nem de conhecer o gosto da boca do moreno. Assim que o beijou, Jared se afastou e o vermelho em suas bochechas parecia mais visível agora.

Dessa vez Jeffrey sabia que não era só por calor.

- Porra, me desculpa... Eu não... – Ele começou a dizer, atropelando as palavras. Jeffrey continuou quieto, sem reação.

E talvez fosse isso mesmo: sua falta de reação em socar Jared ou ficar horrorizado com a situação toda, mas logo após o ter beijado pela primeira vez, o mais novo calou a boca de repente e ficou uns segundos assim apenas o observando antes de tocar o rosto de Jeffrey de novo, só que com mais determinação dessa vez. Os dedos longos tocaram a barba por fazer de Morgan e Jared ainda sorriu de lado antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

Só que dessa vez _pra valer._

A língua de Jared encontrou a sua e o beijo foi intensificado. Dessa vez Jeffrey pode sentir o gosto de Jared em sua boca, misturado com a cerveja que ele havia bebido ainda a pouco. Por um instante, ele pensou que não deveriam fazer aquilo, mas então a mão de Jared tocou sua coxa por cima do jeans e ele se aproximou, fazendo algo com a língua que deixou Jeffrey _insano._

Ele tinha passado tempo demais gravando episódios em Supernatural e se sentindo culpado por achar o rapaz que fazia seu filho caçula atraente pra caralho.

Ele puxou o cabelo castanho de Jared e sentiu Jared gemer dentro da sua boca. Mordeu o lábio inferior do garoto e Jared fez aquele som com a garganta de novo, abrindo os olhos e o encarando intensamente.

- Porra, você não tem idéia de há quanto tempo eu quero fazer isso. – Jared sussurrou, passando a língua pelos lábios de modo provocante. Jeffrey se limitou a beijá-lo. Ele não estava em condições de bater papo agora.

Não demorou muito para os beijos não serem mais o suficiente. Sem fôlego, Jared se afastou para arrancar a camisa do próprio corpo e Jeffrey o ajudou com o processo, passando a mão pelo peitoral exposto do moreno e assistindo os lábios molhados do mais novo se curvarem num sorriso nada inocente. Seus dedos deslizaram pela extensão do peitoral, tocando a pele quente e morena, tocando as curvas e passando pelo mamilo. Quando ele observou Jared novamente, o moreno tinha os olhos fechados. Jeffrey sorriu consigo mesmo, e sua mão tocou a cintura de Jared, só um pouco acima do jeans.

E Jared parecia estar ficando cada vez mais excitado, a julgar pelo volume que começava a se formar em seu jeans.

- Você veio aqui por isso? Pra isso? – Jeffrey perguntou num sussurro, sua boca tocando a orelha de Jared. O mais novo segurou seus ombros e gemeu outra vez quando a mão do mais velho tocou seu volume por cima do jeans. Ele pareceu dizer algo como _"Jeff",_ num tom de voz baixo, rouco.

Ele voltou a tomar a boca de Jared e a pressa dos dois em tocarem o corpo um do outro atrapalhou na hora de tirar a camisa de Jeffrey, mas logo o mais velho tinha as mãos no zíper de Jared e estava prestes a tocá-lo pra valer quando o moreno se afastou e caiu de joelhos no chão, em frente a Jeffrey.

- Jared... O que...? – Ele perguntou, assistindo o garoto descer seu moletom agilmente, e liberar sua própria ereção que foi de excitada à dura _pra caramba_ em questão de segundos quando o cérebro de Jeffrey se atualizou com os acontecimentos.

Jared o tocou, sutil e cuidadosamente. Jeffrey segurou o som de prazer, focando sua atenção toda no outro moreno. Jared sorriu de lado, pouco antes de aproximar sua boca da ereção de Jeffrey e tocar a glande com os lábios, fazendo um movimento lento e provocante com a língua. Dessa vez Jeffrey não controlou o som que escapou da sua boca.

Jared puxou o moletom de Jeffrey até retirá-lo por completo; dessa vez ele não procurou o olhar de Jeffrey antes de envolver a ereção do outro com a boca, fazendo movimentos lentos e decididos com a língua, apreciando o gosto. Jeffrey agarrou o punhado de cabelo castanho do mais novo e movimentou seu quadril sem aviso prévio. Jared provavelmente já tinha feito aquilo antes, porque ele sequer engasgou quando a ereção do outro tocou a sua garganta.

Ele segurou a coxa de Jeffrey e fez movimentos de vai e vem com a cabeça, acompanhando o ritmo do quadril de Jeffrey. O membro do outro entrava e saía por completo, para entrar novamente e ir fundo. E nesse meio tempo Jared gemia, tomando o pênis de Jeffrey dentro da boca tão fundo feito um perfeito profissional.

Com os olhos abertos e dilatados, Jeffrey fixou o olhar em Jared. O mais novo parecia tão concentrado no que estava fazendo; seus olhos fechados, suas bochechas molhada com saliva e sêmen, e só aquele tanto, apenas aquela visão seria capaz de fazer Jeffrey gozar. Gozar dentro da boca de Jared. Fazê-lo engolir todo o resíduo do seu orgasmo, e com certeza Jared engoliria sem nem engasgar.

Ele era bom naquilo.

Ou talvez Jeffrey retirasse seu membro e gozasse no rosto de Jared, sujando toda a expressão de inocência e santidade; gozando naquelas covinhas dele.

Porém, por mais que a vontade fosse muita, por mais que estivesse cada vez mais próximo, Jeffrey se segurou ao máximo. Ele retirou seu membro da boca deliciosa de Jared com um puxão de leve no cabelo castanho. Jared lambeu os lábios no automático e estava para protestar, quando ele encontrou o olhar de Jeffrey.

Ele de repente sorriu; sacana, nada do sorriso inocente que muita gente via em fotos.

- Você veio até aqui por isso, então vamos até o final. – Jeffrey disse. Ele puxou o rosto de Jared de encontro ao seu e o beijou outra vez, devorando a boca do moreno e sentindo seu gosto ali. Aquilo o deixou insano, mais doido que o normal, e não demorou muito para os dois começarem a retirar o que faltava das peças de roupa e rumarem em direção a cama.

O corpo nu de Jared estava em display embaixo de Jeffrey. Outra vez o mais velho acariciou a pele, fascinado com o que via. Jared cruzou os braços acima da cabeça e sorriu para ele, abrindo as pernas de maneira extremamente sugestiva. Jeffrey continuou ajoelhado o observando, quase sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- O gato comeu sua língua? – Jared perguntou de repente, deslizando uma das mãos pelo peitoral, acariciando a própria pele até que sua mão de dedos longos encontrasse a própria ereção, a qual ele circulou e começou a estimular com movimentos decididos e precisos.

- Você está cheio de ditados hoje, garoto. – Jeffrey comentou, sério. Jared riu, e a risada mandou ondas de prazer pelo corpo de Jeffrey.

- Se você não dá conta, a gente pode trocar de posições. Não importa quem está em cima ou embaixo pra mim, contando que eu esteja sentindo prazer. – Jared comentou, mantendo o sorriso sacana nos lábios. – Eu sou bem flexível.

Jeffrey puxou uma das pernas do moreno, encaixando-a na sua cintura. Era como se o encaixe fosse perfeito, como se fossem feitos para isso. Jared o puxou para perto, até a ereção de Jeffrey roçar no seu traseiro sugestivamente, e o som que ele deixou escapar quando isso aconteceu, deveria ser considerado proibido.

- Eu aposto... – Jeffrey disse, ofegante. – Que você é bem flexível mesmo.

- Você não imagina o quanto, Jeffrey. – Ele retrucou. E foi o modo com que ele disse "Jeffrey" que fez o mais velho perder as estribeiras. Ele iria começar com preliminares, preparando Jared com seus dedos até que o rapaz pudesse recebê-lo, mas a falta de paciência fez com que Jeffrey se enfiasse quase de uma vez só.

Para sua surpresa, a entrada de Jared não estava tão apertada. Era quase como se...

- Você veio preparado. – Jeffrey afirmou, grunhindo quando sua ereção entrou mais um pouco em Jared. Jared riu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo, fechando os olhos e circulando a cintura do outro com as pernas. – Você... Veio preparado.

A idéia de que Jared havia se fodido com os próprios dedos antes de ir até ali, esperando que Jeffrey e ele já tivessem algo, foi demais para ele. Ele se enfiou de uma vez só e não deu tempo para o mais novo dizer qualquer coisa.

Apoiou-se nos braços, cada mão ao lado da cabeça de Jared. Seu quadril começou a conhecida dança e Jared o puxava para perto com o auxilio das pernas, fazendo sons pecaminosos durante o processo todo.

- _Forte._ – Ele ofegou, mordendo o lábio inferior. _"Forte",_ Jeffrey pensou, e forte ele foi. Saiu de uma só vez e entrou com tudo sem aviso prévio. Jared agarrou a cabeceira da cama e os movimentos de Jeffrey se tornaram mais fortes, indo até o fundo.

Ele abaixou-se e roubou um beijo de Jared. O beijo foi imperfeito, um pouco desalinhado, mas logo os dois apenas roçavam a boca na boca do outro enquanto Jeffrey fodia Jared sem cerimônia, seguindo os pedidos do moreno de _"mais forte!"._

- Jeffrey... – Jared gemeu, abrindo os olhos e o encarando. – Eu preciso...

Jeffrey circulou a ereção de Jared que parecia gritar atenção entre eles, e não foi preciso mais que alguns movimentos para o mais novo gozar com tudo, sujando parte do seu corpo com sêmen.

Jeffrey agarrou a coxa de Jared e continuou a fodê-lo, e quanto mais seu ritmo perdia a perfeição de antes, mais ele chegava perto do seu ápice. E estava quase lá, quase lá... Quando Jared o beijou novamente e o puxou para perto com as pernas e fez Jeffrey se enterrar nele.

O mais velho desabou sobre o outro, seus lábios tocando o ombro suado de Jared enquanto ele colocava pra fora todo o resíduo do seu orgasmo. Ele sentiu a mão do mais novo acariciando suas costas, o queixo de Jared tocando a sua cabeça. Jeffrey sentiu vontade de desabar ali, dormir o resto da noite nos braços de Jared. Porque se ele não estava com sono antes, agora estava acabado.

Jared riu levemente. Esse foi o sinal para Jeffrey se retirar com cuidado de dentro dele, desabando do outro lado da cama. Sua respiração estava agitada e descontrolada, e Jared não estava em situação diferente.

O mais novo se sentou na cama. Jeffrey jogou uma das camisas que ele costumava usar para dormir e Jared a utilizou para limpar os resíduos de sêmen. Após isso, Jared deixou a camisa de lado e passou a mão pelos cabelos numa tentativa de acentuá-lo.

E nesse tempo todo Jeffrey não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer.

- Nós deveríamos fazer isso de novo. – Jared comentou. Jeffrey arregalou os olhos porque, sério, por mais que a idéia fosse boa, ele estava cansado demais para outra rodada de sexo. Jared riu quando percebeu o que Jeffrey tinha pensado. – Não agora, outro dia. Eu te ligo.

Ele começou a sair da cama, pegando suas roupas e vestindo a boxer, colocando o jeans. Estava fechando o zíper quando Jeffrey se sentou na cama e o encarou quase incrédulo.

- Você me liga? – Ele repetiu. Jared riu outra vez, fechando o zíper de vez e pegando a camiseta. Quando a vestiu, ele encarou o ator mais velho. Franziu a testa.

- Bom... Eu te mando um e-mail? – Ele brincou. Jeffrey abriu a boca uma, duas vezes, mas não disse nada.

- Você tem idéia do que acabamos de fazer aqui? – Não que ele pretendesse pedir Jared em casamento, mas ouvir um _"Eu te ligo"_ após um sexo daqueles... Aquela frase chegava a ser ofensiva. – Você me liga? Isso é meio rude, cara.

- Me desculpa. Você quer sair pra jantar um dia desses? Tudo bem que nós_ já_ transamos, mas são os bons modos, certo? – Jared retrucou, sarcástico. Jeffrey não se agüentou e riu. Voltou a se deitar na cama, observando Jared colocar os sapatos e então se levantar, sorrindo para ele.

- Manda um abraço pro Jensen e pro Jim por mim. Pro pessoal de lá. – Jeffrey comentou, sem saber muito bem o que mais dizer. Jared sorriu mais ainda, mostrando as covinhas.

Incrível como um sorriso podia ser tão adorável e safado ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode deixar. – Ele disse, e estava para sair quando parou na metade do caminho e observou Jeffrey uma última vez. – Jeff? Eu realmente vou ligar.

Jeffrey sorriu de lado, passando a mão pela barba por fazer. Não disse nada, então Jared saiu do quarto. Foi apenas quando o mais velho ouviu o som da outra porta se fechando, e ele teve a certeza de que Jared tinha ido embora da mesma maneira que veio, de repente, que ele parou e disse em voz alta para ninguém em especial.

- Eu estou contando com isso, Padalecki.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nota da Autora:** Reviews? Ah, eu estava me referindo ao Gerard Butler quando disse "Gerard" :P


End file.
